It Could Be a Lot Worse
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: After the fight with the Alphas, Isaac takes a despondent Scott home.


**Hi Everyone! This is yet another fic that was involved in my 9 days of fanfic on tumblr. If you want to read the rest, all but one is posted and that one will be up shortly. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf**

Isaac still couldn't believe it. The all mighty Derek Hale was dead. It all happened so quickly after Allision had come. Scott had ran at Ennis, Isaac mentally screaming his name the whole. He was so sure that Ennis was going to kill him. After all, he was bigger, stronger, and an Alpha. Scott went at him with everything he had and then a sound like thunder rang out around abandoned mall. Just the noise was terrifying in itself. Scott landed unscathed, but there was something different about him. Power oozed out him, but Isaac couldn't tell why.

Then Derek was falling. He stepped in for Scott and now he was going to die. Scott was still clinging to the edge where Derek fell, his face in horrifying shock. Isaac reached out and dragged him back, scared that he may fall and take a place next to Derek. That's when he caught a glimpse of the body. Long gashes ripped across his chest and he wasn't moving. Isaac could remember thinking "move" over and over again in his head. It was as if the little mantra would bring him back. Derek might have acted like a shitty Alpha, but he couldn't lose him too.

The ride back to the McCall's was silent. Isaac clung on to Scott tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. Scott was still there. He would always be there, right? Scott was still silent. When they arrived home he passed by his mother without even a word. Isaac quickly apologized before following him up to Scott's room.

"Scott, talk to me," begged Isaac, but Scott just sat there. His face was emotionless, but Isaac knew that it wasn't because he didn't feel anything. He felt too much; Scott always felt too much. It was one of his best traits, but also one of his worst. It allowed him to do things like take in Isaac and at the same time, make him blame himself for every little thing.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, "I could have saved him. I could have stopped this!" His voice grew louder with each sentence. Each one filled with more despair. He was blaming himself, just like always.

"Listen to me, Scott. There was nothing you could have done. Derek had a plan and he went through with it. This was his doing," soothed Isaac.

"But he stepped in for me. I was fighting Ennis at first and I was the one who made them fall. If I had just kept fighting I could have…" he stopped. His mouth hung slightly open and tears began to prick his eyes. Isaac drew him in for a tight embrace and that's when he completely snapped. The tears flowed free and he sobbed.

" . Not. Your. Fault," Isaac enunciated each word, "if Derek hadn't stepped in, you could've died. If you hadn't slashed at Ennis then maybe Derek's death would have been in vain. Scott, you did everything you could." He pressed a soft kiss into Scott's hair, blushing as he continued to hold him.

Scott looked up at him, tears still streaking down his face. Isaac bent down and kissed them away. He laughed a little inside at how cliché he was being, but the ends of Scott's mouth moved up ever so slightly. He leaned into Isaac and rested his head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while until Isaac noticed that blood was still soaking through Scott's shirt.

"You're bleeding," remarked Isaac, tugging up Scott's shirt to see the injury. It looked bad, but Scott was a werewolf he should have healed already. Isaac look down at Scott, fear in his eyes.

"It's from an Alpha, it will take longer to heal than most injuries," replied Scott, dismissing the problem, "it could be a lot worse." His thoughts traveled back to Derek and the dead body lying on the escalator in the mall. "It could be a lot worse."

**I hope you liked that. Let me know and review. I might do something similar to 9 days of fanfic again. So let me know if you like this are any of the others that were posted. Like I said, please review! I appreciate all reviews. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
